


【铁盾|铁all】美国队长总有办法

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 铁all（主铁盾，确切来说只有铁盾有感情线），轮流发生性关系注意，包含铁盾、铁寡、铁鹰、铁锤、铁虫、铁罗。队长切开黑。
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Avengers Team, Tony Stark/Everyone, Tony Stark/Thor, 铁all
Kudos: 11





	【铁盾|铁all】美国队长总有办法

在你决定从事超级英雄这个很有前途的职业的时候，你最好学会不要惊讶，接下来你的生活里任何事情都有可能发生，这一点上你可以像那些资历较深的前辈学习，比如说蜘蛛侠已经在身体检查的时候面不改色地问：“我是怀了个男孩儿还是女孩儿？”

开玩笑的。

不过做这行确实需要强大的心理承受能力，由此可以看出复仇者联盟成员的职业素养确实过硬，在莫名其妙掉进这个看上去像酒店套间的神秘房间之后，他们非常轻松惬意地一边聊天一边勘察现场状况，鹰眼甚至还从冰箱里拿了一串葡萄开始吃，而钢铁侠在扫描了房间的整体情况之后首先向美国队长汇报：“门窗全部都紧闭着，无法推开甚至连炸开都不行，因为这是个悬浮在我们的维度之外的孤立空间……”

一直在咣咣咣砸墙但没有取得有效成果的雷神停了下来。

美国队长说：“简略点。”

钢铁侠在盔甲底下翻了个白眼：“我们被困在这里出不去了。”

“给奇异博士打个电话。”美国队长指示。

“谁知道奇异博士的电话？”鹰眼问。

“先打查号台问一下。”美国队长答疑解惑。

“查号台没查到。”鹰眼汇报任务完成情况。

美国队长进一步指示：“那就打外面的随便谁的电话，让他去找一下奇异博士。”

简单，原始，但有效。

此时蜘蛛侠感慨：“这里的手机信号居然这么好？”

片刻之后，被困在房间里的复仇者们推举钢铁侠为代表，通过布鲁斯·班纳的手机和奇异博士说上了话，奇异博士拿出了仿佛在和癌症晚期患者做医患沟通的专业技术职业精神，相当委婉但又准确地告诉了托尼这个房间的性质。

“简略点。”美国队长防患于未然。

托尼深吸一口气又慢慢呼出来：“这是个不做爱就出不去的房间。”

史蒂夫不是没听清楚内容，但他下意识说：“什么？”

“做爱。”托尼大声重复，“发生一点生殖器官摩擦，然后我们就能出去了。”

说完之后他继续追问还没学会要在此时火速挂断电话的奇异博士：“既然肛交算，那手活口活之类的算不算？那乳交又算不算？”

接下来他不断地点头应答，应该是从奇异博士那里得到了一套较为完整的如何在这个房间里完成有效做爱的指导，此时蜘蛛侠感慨：“为什么奇异博士这么熟练？”

钢铁侠说时迟那时快地把电话一挂：“想必这背后有个很精彩的故事。”

“行，这好解决，只要抽签就行了。”黑寡妇快速地点了一下人数，“两两一对，再加一对3p，快速把这事儿解决。”

鹰眼在旁边扑哧一声笑了出来：“这事儿可不太适合说快。”

“等一下。”美国队长叫住了乐呵呵准备做抽签小纸条的复仇者们，“你们不觉得这样会很尴尬吗？”

“我当然觉得这会挺尴尬的，但有些人可能不光不觉得尴尬还觉得兴奋。”战争机器看向了摩拳擦掌的钢铁侠。

美国队长冲着他严肃地点了点头：“考虑到我们今后还要并肩作战，我想尽量减少我们之间的尴尬。我有个计划。”

听说抽签睡队友这事儿泡汤了，钢铁侠一脸震惊地抬起头：“这事儿上你能有什么计划，我们群p？”

“根据托尼刚才转达的奇异博士技术指导，首先，得有插入行为，其次，得有高潮才能算数。显而易见我们这里大部分都是男性，难度比较大，如果用抽签的方式，万一抽到一个对此都没什么经验和信心的组合——比如蜘蛛侠和我——我们可能就没法很好地完成任务。”美国队长分析完之后问大家，“所以，我们这里谁经验最丰富最有技巧？”

除了钢铁侠之外的所有人都异口同声地说：“明知故问。

几分钟后，根据美国队长的指示，钢铁侠被拖到房间里，像被剥开的龙虾似的被队友们扒拉走了盔甲和盔甲下全部的衣物，他屈辱地揪着床单朝着起居室的方向大喊：“这样难道就不尴尬吗？！”

雷神把雷神之锤轻轻放在他胸口：“这样你就不会乱动了，忍一忍，很快就会过去的，我们都将感谢你为此做出的贡献，史塔克。”

“这种事情不能说快。”钢铁侠哽咽着纠正他。

“谁第一个？”黑寡妇已经有些不耐烦了，“我建议按照代号首字母顺序排序。”

“女士优先吧。”

美国队长的最新指示得到了大家的一致拥护，黑寡妇走进房间，关上门，床上胸前压着雷神之锤的钢铁侠还在哽咽：“我感觉我即将被我的好队友们轮奸。”

“可是你硬了。”娜塔莎说。

托尼很古怪地看着她：“我感觉我即将被我的好队友们轮奸，所以我硬了。”

“我觉得我们两个之间就不必再有什么多余的客套了。”娜塔莎开始拉下她紧身衣的拉链，“速战速决吧，托尼。顺便，送你个小礼物，以免你太早射出来然后我们还得等你的不应期。”

她不知道从哪儿摸出来一个阴茎环给托尼扣上。让托尼感到恐慌的不是娜塔莎随身带着个阴茎环，而是这个阴茎环的尺寸完全适合他。

门外排队的复仇者们听到了一声来自钢铁侠的哀嚎：“我都说了这种事情不能说快！”

“诸位，听我说一句。”美国队长又发话了，“待会儿进去的时候都注意一下，别再说快什么的了。”

过了一会儿，娜塔莎带着慵懒、惬意、满足和些微的红晕从房间里走了出来，这次她轻轻松松就打开了那扇索尔用锤子都敲不开的门，临走前回头向队友们感慨：“他在这方面真是没话说，就算胸口压了个雷神之锤也一样。”

“好了，下一个，克林特，你进去。”美国队长事不关己一般地指挥着，表现得就好像他待会儿不用进去和托尼来一发似的。事实上他也是目前唯一一个还没有做任何准备的人，没有先脱点衣服——要知道他们的衣服脱起来都挺麻烦的——没有摘面罩，甚至连盾牌都还背在背后。

如果说娜塔莎对托尼的表现感到满意是意料之中的话，那么克林特的五星好评就证明了托尼的服务质量确实值得信任，虽然眼含热泪胸口还压着雷神之锤，但他还是非常认真地接待了这个第一个踏入房间的男性队友，鹰眼走出来的时候脚步都有些发飘，面对剩下的男性同伴们尤其是蜘蛛侠探询的目光，他用力地点了点头，然后比了个大拇指。

然后他背上弓和箭筒，迈着他发飘的脚步出了门。

美国队长扫视了一圈剩下的人，似乎略微思考了一下，然后拍拍蜘蛛侠的肩膀：“去吧，别害怕，没什么好怕的，托尼很温柔的。”

面罩摘了一半的蜘蛛侠紧张得牙齿打战，他很诚恳地问史蒂夫：“队长，为什么你听上去也这么熟练？”

史蒂夫的动作僵住了，幸好这个时候托尼在房间里大喊：“下一个快点进来好不好，我他妈还硬着！”

美国队长一边轻轻推了一把蜘蛛侠，一边扭过头朝房间里吼：“language！”

彼得有些扭扭捏捏地坐上床沿，托尼在雷神之锤的压迫下尽力舒展了一下身体，对他说：“靠过来点，我帮你扩张——还是说你准备自己来？”

彼得几乎是条件反射般地从托尼手里抓过润滑剂，忙不迭地喊着：“我自己来，我自己来！”

然后他原地愣了一会儿，可能是想起了自己并不会做扩张，讪笑着又把润滑剂递了回去：“还是你来吧。”

托尼微笑着接过润滑剂，宽慰过于紧张的年轻人：“别紧张，放松一点，我会很温柔的，保证让你舒舒服服的。”

彼得紧张到说话都磕牙，但他的观点还是那么直击重点：“史塔克先生，我感觉你在拐骗我。”

“我胸口上压着个大锤子呢，我怎么拐骗你。”托尼有些吃力地重新躺平，“来吧，待会儿你骑上来的时候我们中间还会隔着个锤子，太影响我发挥了，严重影响我发挥。”

虽然托尼被隔着的大锤子严重影响了发挥，但彼得还是十分满足地扶着墙打着飘出去了，美国队长朝他点点头：“好的，下一个。”

战争机器主动上前：“下一个我吧，没事，这种事情我很熟练了。”

“嗯？”美国队长的眼神忽然锐利了起来，紧盯着罗迪，后者赶紧为自己话中的歧义做出解释：“别误会，队长，我的意思是我在应付托尼·史塔克这件事上比较熟练，没有别的意思。”

罗迪在美国队长依旧将信将疑的目光中走进了房间，看见他走进来，托尼显然放松了不少：“嗨，罗迪。我真没想到我们会走到如此尴尬的一步，我可没想过我会和你上床。”

“真的？”

“好吧我想过。我甚至想过第二天早上要怎么和你商量着‘把昨晚的事情彻底忘了吧就当什么都没发生过’。后来我觉得这么干还是太混蛋了，所以就没动手。”

罗迪压着嗓子说：“你小声点好不好，别让队长听见。”

托尼大声地反问他：“别让队长听见什么？”

完了，说不清楚了。罗迪认命地走到床边。还好，他在应付托尼·史塔克这件事上真的很熟练。

“但现在命运还是让我们进行到这个阶段了，出去之后能当做在这里的一切全部都没发生过吗？”托尼问他。

“好，如果出去之后你再以任何方式任何形式含沙射影地提到这件事，我就和你绝交。”

“得了吧，你这辈子可能和我绝交了有几千次了。至少也有几百次了。”

罗迪是走出房间的时候表现得最不愉快的那个，一方面是托尼和他太不见外，动作处理上比较粗糙，另一方面是美国队长从他出房间门到他出大门一直都用特别美国队长的眼神凝视着他，这两个方面都比较让人腿软，所以他扶了一把墙，很认真严肃地对史蒂夫说：“其实我和托尼的关系没有大家想象中那么好，这家伙很讨厌的，你们知道。”

托尼在房间里大喊：“小罗？你在说什么？你这样太让我伤心了呜呜呜！”

好吧，罗迪最后的挣扎宣告失败，他转过身面无表情地推门出了房间回到亲爱的现实世界。

这下房间里只剩下两个人在排队了，不过美国队长依旧没有要脱半件衣服的意思，索尔则吼着“终于轮到我了”走进房间。

“啊，索尔，索尔，索尔。”托尼念叨着雷霆之神的名字，“我就要干一个神了，请允许我表现出一点尊敬。很抱歉因为你把锤子压在我身上了导致我没法站起来，不过我的小兄弟已经在和你立正敬礼了，你看。”

他指了指他耸立的阴茎。

“如果你满意的话。”索尔骑上来的时候托尼眯起眼睛说，“可以考虑封我个性爱之神，然后也给我发个小锤子之类的。”

索尔显然相当满意，不过他暂时没有魔法小锤子之类的可以发，所以他们说好了先欠着，然后索尔笑着从房间里走出来出了大门，路上还拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀。

而大门被用力关上之后，房间里传来托尼比刚才任何一次都要凄厉的哀嚎声：“等等？索尔走了？那等会儿谁来帮我把雷神之锤拿走啊！”

史蒂夫终于开始脱衣服了。

他一边走进房间一边摘下手套：“不要大喊大叫的。我们的问题还没解决。”

“怎么办。”托尼面如死灰地看着自己胸口压着的雷神之锤，“先不说它让我感到窒息这个问题，既然索尔走的时候没有把它一并带走，我待会儿要怎么离开这个该死的房间？！”

“会有办法的。先让我喝杯水。”

脱下了手套、盾牌和面罩的史蒂夫慢条斯理地拿起床边小桌上的杯子给自己倒水。

“史蒂夫！我都这样了你还有心情喝水！”

“不要叫。”史蒂夫举着杯子的手停在嘴边，他想了想又补充了一句，“你叫破喉咙都不会有人来救你的。”

刚才还在挣扎着抬起身子的托尼无力地倒回床上：“你接下来要强奸可怜无助胸口还压着雷神之锤的我了吗。”

史蒂夫一口气喝完水，舒了一口气，端着空杯子走到托尼身边，轻轻松松地用单手拎起了雷神之锤。

“这东西比我想象中要轻。”在钢铁侠惊愕的目光中，美国队长如是说。

托尼震惊了半天才回过神来：“这件事索尔知道吗？”

史蒂夫没理他，放下杯子，伸手把印着黑寡妇标志的阴茎环取了下来，他本来似乎是准备扔到一边的，想了想还是把它塞进了腰带上的某个格子里。

没了雷神之锤的压迫，托尼一个鲤鱼打挺坐了起来，全裸盘腿在床上看着史蒂夫继续脱衣服：“其实我最困惑的是娜塔莎究竟把这些东西都放在哪儿，我觉得她那身衣服上没有任何可以放东西的余地……”

托尼还没来得及进行更多做后感发表，脱衣服速度相当快的美国队长已经做好了准备，轻巧地扑上床，把他重新推回原来的位置躺好，然后骑到了他身上。

“现在到我的独享时间了。”史蒂夫弯下腰，在他耳边轻声说，“闭嘴。”


End file.
